


The Brainwashed Wheeljack

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A brainwashing Wheeljack rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Brainwashed Wheeljack

Regina was at the autobot base. She was worried sick because someone kidnapped Wheeljack.

Megatron was on earth searching for more energon cubes. He loved earth a lot.  
1 day ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Hello?  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

All the others where struggling to try and find Wheeljack base but weren't getting any luck in doing so.

Sparrow was thankfully finally almost done with fixing her ship to leave earth.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Suddenly Wheeljack appeared at the base out of nowhere. But something was off about him. Regina hugged his leg tightly.

Megatron saw a female transformer and he walked up to her and said hello to her touching her shoulder.  
1 day ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Do you not wanna do this?  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

I take a few minutes to reply )

They all quickly rushed outside to bring him in and they helped guide him over to the med bay.

Sparrow jumped slightly and turned to him. "Hi?" She said curiously as she looked at him.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Oh ok sorry about that 

Regina went to his berth room and cried her eyes out. She sensed that something wasn't right about him.

Megatron asked her if she needed any help in repairing or fixing her ship at all. He smiled down at her.  
1 day ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

With the brainwash, does he not remember everyone or something else? )

The others tried all they could to figure out what was wrong with Wheeljack and if they could fix it.

Sparrow shook her head a bit and said she was fine as she continued working on her ship.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
No he doesn't remember anyone. He can kidnap Regina 

Regina continued to cry and she thought maybe she should go see him. She was in love with him.

Megatron nodded and he went to a nearby cave and he found loads of energon.

They were all worried, especially Bulkhead since Wheeljack was his best friend.

Sparrow continued working in the blissful silence that fell when he left.  
1 day ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
To his master's ship

Regina walked out of his berth room and she walked over to Wheeljack.

Megatron brought the energon to his ship and he was about to take off.  
1 day ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Hey morning XD  
14 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack looked at Regina with a blank expression and a distant look in his eyes.

Sparrow hummed softly to herself as she worked on her ship.  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina hugged Wheeljack to her and cried her eyes out. She loved him so much.

Megatron went back to her and asked her if she wanted to go with him for a while.  
11 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack blinked a few times and suddenly grabbed her before transforming and speeding out of base with her strapped in tightly.

Sparrow looked at him curiously, asking where she'd go if she went with him.  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina struggled trying to unbuckle the seat belt and trying to get him to stop.  
”Wheeljack stop! What’re you doing?”

Megatron said that he could show her his ship and she could be his sparkmate.  
11 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack ignored her as he called up his master to open a groundbridge to the ship.

Sparrow was rather surprised. "Why won't you want me as a Sparkmate?"  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina unbuckled the seat belt and she was about to get out of him.

Megatron said because she was very beautiful and pretty. He smiled at her.  
11 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack made the seatbelt snap back around her frame even tighter than before as he drove through a groundbridge.

Sparrow blinked a few times as she blushed and looked away from him shyly.  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina whimpered and she started to cry. She struggled some more.

Megatron picked her up and he brought her back to his ship. He looked down at her.  
11 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack transformed and held her in his hand tightly so she couldn't escape.

Sparrow squeaked slightly in surprise and was blushing in embarrassment.  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
“Wheeljack please! Why’d you kidnap me?! Please let me go!” Regina shouted.

Megatron entered his ship and he brought her to his berth room laying her down.  
11 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack ignored her still as he walked silently and brought her to his master. 

Sparrow looked up at him curiously.  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
“Excellent Wheeljack. You may keep her as your sparkmate and as your pet,” His master said to him.

Megatron climbed on top of her and then it underneath her. He was gonna let her dominate him actually.

Wheeljack nodded a bit before taking the small human to his room. 

Sparrow blinked a few times before smiling softly and leaning down to kiss him.  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina sighed. Suddenly she said, “Wheeljack please! Don’t you remember me? It’s me Regina. I love you so much!”

Megatron moaned and groaned into the kiss as he kissed her back passionately and roughly and deeply.  
11 hours ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
No matter what she says it won’t get through to him because it’s already too late he’s been brainwashed too much  
11 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Oh okay )

Wheeljack looked down at her blankly before setting her on his berth so she couldn't jump down.

Sparrow moaned as she straddled his hip and deepened the kiss more.  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina went into a fetal position as she started to cry again tears forming and falling down.

Megatron grunted and growled into the kiss opening his mouth to let her tongue in.  
11 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack activated his holoform on the berth and walked over to her.

Sparrow slipped her tongue into his mouth and roamed as she grinded against him.  
11 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina continued to cry and sob ignoring him altogether. She wanted him back.

Megatron let her dominate his mouth and his hands gripped her hips as he moaned.  
11 hours ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Your turn  
10 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack walked over before slamming his lips into hers in a rough and dominating kiss.

Sparrow moaned softly before moving to his neck and kissing and leaving hickeys all over it.  
10 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina tried pushing him off of her as she began to moan softly. She loved him but not like this.

Megatron then groaned some more as he rubbed her hips in lust and in pleasure.  
10 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack grabbed her wrists and held them tightly as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Sparrow left hickeys all over his neck.  
10 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
"No matter what you do to me I'll never be yours!" Regina said as she whimpered.

Megatron rubbed her butt cheeks squeezing them roughly in his hands.  
10 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

"You're mine now." He said lowly as he nipped at her neck and started leaving hickeys. 

Sparrow squeaked and moaned loudly.  
10 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
"No I'm not! You don't even love me or remember me!" Regina moaned out.

Megatron wanted her to do more stuff to him as he groped her butt cheeks.

Wheeljack ignored her as he took her clothes off and them his own before sucking on her breast.

Sparrow grinded against him before reaching down and rubbing his shaft.  
10 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
"Wait please! Just give me an answer! Do you love me or not?" Regina mewled.

Megatron growled in lust and in pleasure as he got aroused and turned on.  
10 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack just kept leaving hickeys on her neck and shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.

Sparrow kissed his neck before slowly lowering herself onto his shaft, moaning as she did so.  
10 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina screamed his name out in pleasure as she arched her back.

Megatron slid himself inside her and he thrusted up into her gently.  
10 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack made her lay down as he climbed on top of her and kept sucking on her breast as he reached down and rubbed her opening.

Sparrow moaned loudly and slowly started to rock her hips as she gripped onto him.  
10 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
“H Wheeljack! You can do whatever you want to me! I’m yours now and forever! I love you so much!” Regina whimpered.

Megatron groaned as he continued to grind his hips against hers metal slapping against metal as he grunted also.  
10 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack couldn't help but smirk slightly as he pushed two fingers deep inside her and moved them around.

Sparrow moaned loudly as she rode his shaft.  
10 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned and mewled out. She always wanted this from him whether he was brainwashed or not.

Megatron thrusted up harder deeper and faster into her while he moaned again gripping her hips.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack couldn't take it anymore as he pulled his fingers out of her and thrusted into her roughly.

Sparrow screamed in pleasure as she gripped onto his shoulders.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned and screamed out in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Megatron then reached her g spot and thrusted multiple times into it as he grunted.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack was nice enough to slow down and stop so she could adjust to his size.

Sparrow screamed his name in pleasure as she tried to contain herself but couldn't.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina pretty soon adjusted to him and then she moaned out asking, “do you wanna get me pregnant?”

Megatron reached his high as he pretty soon climaxed and orgasmed his liquids into her as he moaned.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack just kissed her as he thrusted deep and roughly into her while holding her hips.

Sparrow screamed in pleasure as she overloaded with him before collapsing on his chest.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned and mewled into the kiss arching her back and scratched his shoulders.

Megatron pulled out of her panting heavily as he laid her down on his chest sighing.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack pulled away from the kiss as he thrusted into her deep, roughly and vigorously.

Sparrow panted tiredly as she laid on his chest before moving closer to him.

 

Starryyeah

Online  
Regina whimpered and groaned out from the pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Megatron then wrapped his arms around her and closed his optics falling asleep.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack groaned and panted as he thrusted into her, hitting her walls roughly. 

Sparrow closed her optics and follow him, falling asleep as well.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina screamed his name one last time and then released all over him.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack moaned loudly as he thrusted one last time into her before cuming hard.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina pulled him out of her panting and breathing heavily.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack kept a strong grip on her as he laid down and slowly fell asleep holding her.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina snuggled against him and she closed her eyes falling asleep too.

The next morning Regina woke up her stomach growling telling her she was hungry.

Megatron went online and woke up from his slumber as he nuzzled his now sparkmate’s neck.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack woke up and stretched a bit as he sat up before he turned to her, hearing her stomach. 

Sparrow woke up and smiled softly when she felt him nuzzle her.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina put her clothes back on and asked him where the food was.

Megatron smiled at her and pretty soon got up and hugged her tightly to him.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack put his clothes on and pointed to a small area on the cybertronian sized desk that was an entire human sized kitchen.

Sparrow giggled slightly before hugging him happily and nuzzling close to him.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina decided to go over there and make herself something to eat. His master came and asked for him.

Megatron asked her what she would like to do now. He asked her if she wanted to drive his ship into space.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack looked at him and deactivated his holoform as his cybertronian self walked over to his master.

Sparrow shook her head a bit, fearing she'd crash the ship into something but did say she was a bit hungry.  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
His master took him to what he called the brainwashing room where Wheeljack was to be further brainwashed.

Megatron smiling at her and nodded and he left then returned with loads of energon for her. He kissed her cheek.  
9 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack obeyed him no matter what he said. He was already so far gone.

Sparrow blinked a few times before giggling. "I'm not THAT hungry."  
9 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina was worried about Wheeljack. He'd been gone an awful long time. She ate her breakfast.

Megatron chuckled and nodded as he too ate some energon to restock up too.

CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack came back after a while and just silently layed down on the berth. 

Sparrow smiled ate some energon as well.  
8 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina finished her food and asked him, "what did he do to you just now? Why won't you speak?! If you want me as your mate you'd better start talking!"

Megatron ate and drank his energon. It was like blood is to vampires. They needed energon. He looked over at her.  
8 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack just stayed silent from the treatment as he stared up at the ceiling with a distant expression. 

Sparrow didn't eat that much before setting the cube down and looking at him.  
8 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina at this point was enraged and going crazy. She ran out of there and she managed to kill his master.

Megatron was pretty soon finished and he was picking her up nuzzling her face.  
8 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack had tried to search for her when he realized she had run out if the room.

Sparrow squeaked and started giggling happily as she hugged him with a smile.  
8 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Apparently what Regina didn’t know was that Wheeljack had to now obey her every command. Regina walked back to his room.

Megatron kissed her all over her face and he then set her down on his throne and asked her, “do you like it my love?”  
8 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack was looking around the room before he saw her come back. He could tell she did something. 

Sparrow looked at the throne in awe. "It's rather big." She said.  
8 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina spit in his direction and sat down and looked away from him still pissed.

Megatron nodded and said that this throne was now for her if she wanted it.  
8 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack tilted his helm as he walked over. He asked where she was and what she had been doing. 

Sparrow looked at him in surprise and curiously asked him why.  
8 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina just stayed silent. She now gave him the silent treatment.

Megatron said it was because that he was in love with her very much so in fact.  
8 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack left to see what she did. He was confused. 

Sparrow moved over so he could sit down with her.  
7 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina then quickly hid as she knew he was gonna find out.

Megatron nodded and he sat down next to her and rubbed her thigh.  
7 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack was surprised his master was dead as he came back and called for her, calling her master.

Sparrow smiled and leaned into him, taking him they could share the throne.  
7 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina got out of her hiding spot. She looked up at Wheeljack.

Megatron smiled nodding happily as he rubbed her hip and her thigh again.

CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack looked at her and stopped, awaiting an order from his new master.

Sparrow nuzzled into him happily. So much for not getting involved.  
7 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina felt so bad for Wheeljack. This was no way to live. She started to cry as tears ran like waterfalls down her cheeks.

Megatron began to kiss her all over her back as he sucked and made hickeys all over her back.  
7 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack frowned a bit before transforming into his holoform and walking over to her. 

Sparrow squealed slightly and blushed as she moaned loudly.  
7 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina was now in a fetal position on the ground wishing her old Wheeljack the one she love somehow came back.

Megatron then kissed and nibbled the back of her neck as he growled against her sending vibrations.  
7 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack sat down in front of her as he watched her curiously. I softly asked why she was crying.

Sparrow gasped as her back arched into his touch.  
7 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
"Because you're the one I love and I'll never know if you ever loved me back and because you're not you anymore!" Regina sobbed.

Megatron picked her up taking her back to his berth room laying her down gently on his berth.  
7 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack frowned slightly before leaning over and kissing her cheek gently. 

Sparrow looked up at him as she blushed more.  
7 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina's eyes widened.  
"How're you doing that? I never gave you the order to kiss my cheek!"

Megatron climbed on top of her as he then made hickeys nipping and nibbling all over her neck.  
7 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack quickly sat back down as he looked at her with a blank but somewhat confused expression. 

Sparrow moaned loudly as she gripped onto him as her back arched.  
6 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina sighed. She stroked his cheeks and asked him gazing into his eyes, "do you love me?"

Megatron went down and sucked and kissed hickeys across her shoulders.  
6 hours ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
I hope all of your dog’s puppies are born alive and healthy  
6 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack looked at her as he nodded slightly to her question.

Sparrow moaned his name loud as she panted a bit.  
6 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina shook her head no and got mad again. She said to him, “no more silent treatment. I want you to say it to me!”

Megatron went down and sucked and nipped across her chest plates as he made more hickeys on there on both.  
6 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack blinked a few times, becoming slightly distressed by her constant yelling at him.

Sparrow moaned loudly before biting her lower lip.  
6 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
“I’m your master now right? I command you no more silent treatment and I order you to say it to me,” Regina calmly said.

Megatron then traveled even lower and made more marks all over her rib area and stomach area while he fingered her.  
CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack blinked a few times before finally saying that he did indeed love her.

Sparrows back arched up into his touch as her head went back and she moaned loudly.  
6 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina’s eyes widened and she blushed a deep shade of pink and she smiled at him kissing his lips.

Megatron sucked on her womanhood opening and then he rubbed and stroked now two fingers along her walls.  
6 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack looked at her before slowly kissing back, unsure of if he should because it wasn't an order.

Sparrow gasped and practically screamed his name in pleasure.  
6 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
“I order you to kiss me and do whatever you want to me,” Regina said against his lips stroking his cheeks.

Megatron slipped his tongue inside her as he then took his fingers out of her and he lapped at her insides.  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack suddenly relaxed before practically tackling her onto the berth and kissing her roughly.

Sparrow screamed in pleasure as she gripped the berth.  
5 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina started to moan into the kiss and kissed him back rubbing his shoulders.

Megatron then took his tongue out of her and he thrusted slowly into her.  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack kissed her passionately before starting to kiss and leave hickeys on her neck.

Sparrow gasped and moaned loudly as he held went back.  
5 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned and mewled as she arched her back and she gripped his shoulders.

Megatron thrusted deeper faster and harder into her as he gripped her hips.  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack left hickeys and love bites all over her neck and shoulders. 

Sparrow screamed in pure pleasure as she gripped onto him.  
5 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina whimpered and groaned out as she shuddered and shivered.

Megatron then kissed her head and he went deeper and rougher into her.  
5 hours ago

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Sorry was eating dinner  
5 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack groaned as he grinded against her then took off both of their clothes.

Sparrow screamed in pleasure as she gripped him tighter, scratching his shoulders.  
4 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina ordered him to suck on her breasts as she waited for the excitement.

Megatron reached his high and shot his juices into her overloading into her.

Wheeljack smirked slightly before sucking on her breasts as he reached down and rubbed her opening.

Sparrow screamed his name in pleasure as she overloaded around him.  
3 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina mewled out his name as she held his head against her chest.

Megatron slipped out of her and wrapped his arms around her as he smirked.  
3 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack sucked on her breast roughly as he pulled her closer to him.

Sparrow panted as she stayed close to him.  
3 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina screamed his name in pleasure arching her back.

Megatron shut off his optics and whispered to her I love you before falling asleep.  
3 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack rubbed her opening before pushing two fingers inside of her as he kept sucking her breasts. 

Sparrow smiled softly before slowly falling asleep with him.  
3 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina opened her legs up even further as she whimpered softly.  
3 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack moved his fingers deep inside her as they pressed against her inner walls  
3 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina twitched and shook in lust moaning loudly.  
3 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack smirked a bit before moving his fingers out of her and slowly thrusting into her.  
3 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina arched her back as she mewled softly and scratched his shoulders.  
3 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack grunted as he slowly started thrusting into her.  
3 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina whimpered and groaned out loudly then softly.  
3 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack groaned as he thrusted hard and deeply into her.  
2 hours ago Reply

StarryyeahStarryyeah

Online  
Regina squeaked and gasped as she arched her back again and gripped his arms.  
2 hours ago

Musical CybertronianMusicalCybertronian

Wheeljack panted and moaned as he thrusted faster and more roughly into her.

 

Starryyeah

Online  
Regina was at her end and climaxed all over his member inside her mewling.


End file.
